Methos
by Marcus
Summary: Interlude to Of Mutants And Immortals and They Watch Us While We Sleep. Methos arrives in Los Angeles where he meets someone that steals his heart, PLEASE, Read and Review! :), in part two, he arrives in Paris where he meets 3 people who he didn't expect
1. Default Chapter

**Methos**

By Marcus  
  
  


Disclaimer: This story takes place after **Of Mutants and Immortals **by AnimeFreek, and before or around the beginning of **They Watch us While we Sleep, **these two stories belong to her, this is just an interlude, this story is mine, and that's it. Highlander and Angel belong to their respected parties and not me, so don't you sue me damn it!  
  
  


All was rather depressing around the office at Angel investigations lately, Wesley was still in a wheelchair with a stitched hole in his stomach, Gunn was...well, and Gunn was Gunn. Cordellia was as always trying to keep a cheerful mood around the place even though she was still somewhat sarcastic and pushy.

Wesley was in a slum since he had been dumped a few nights ago, he was still running it all through his head, he just didn't see it coming until the final moment, normally he'd see things like this coming from miles away.

"Coffee?" Cordellia said to him as she leaned on the table in front of him, Wesley came out of his train of thought and looked up at her with that look in his eyes, like he was wondering what they hell was going on "Oh, yes, thank you Cordellia." he said as he gently took the hot mug from her gentle hand, "Still feeling bummed out?" she asked, he looked down as his lightly steaming mug and nodded "Yes, somewhat, I just didn't se it coming until the final moment, I usually see thing such as this coming a long way off." he said as he took a careful sip from his mug.

Cordellia remained silent however, she didn't know how to give advice on this subject, her breaking up with Xander Harris wasn't of the 'normal' kind, and as for her past flings, well, they weren't much help either, too trivial.

"I'm sorry Wes, I really am, I really wish I could help you on this." she said comfortingly, Wesley smiled, it was a side of her that didn't surface very often, and it was one side of her that he loved the most, the side that made her the strongest of them all.

Wesley too a breath and another sip of coffee as he went back to the papers set before him, it was all a pile of unsorted papers from different classifications from different demons, it was just something to occupy his time as they waited for their next assignment to come forth.

Gunn was on the other side of the room looking out the window at the people passing by the building, many times he's thought to himself, asking if what they were doing was worth it, were they making the difference they set out to do? Then he thought of the faces of all the people they've helped, and he realized that he had an answer before asking the question.

He turned around to looked at his friends, Cordellia was organizing the books and humming to herself, sometimes he adored her, other times he could barely tolerate her. Then there was Wesley, still recovering slowly, he had a lot of respect for that man, brilliant, intelligent, and a master at solving a mystery, that and Gunn felt Wesley had proven himself as a loyal and honest friend who would go to great lengths to help and even save his friends.

****

The man walking through the dark streets of Los Angeles was silent, his long coat moved forward and back in rhythm with his footsteps, his hair was short, a little longer on the top, looking rather messy in a stylish sense, his eyes were dark, had a distinct feeling of wisdom to them, his features were moderately rough.

His name was Methos, the oldest being on the face of the planet, and right now he was also a wanderer, the recent events in his life have left him questioning himself, what he had done while under the control of the mutant spirit known as the Shadow King, sure, he wasn't in control of his own body, all he could do was watch from the back of his own mind as the Shadow King tried to kill the very daughter of his friend Duncan Macleod.

Catherine Macleod nearly lost her head because of him, she was just a child which he wanted nothing more than to be friends with and help her on her way towards her eventual immortality.

Now he was alone, wandering from city to city trying to escape the horrid pain he felt for what he felt was his fault, he blamed himself entirely for what happened months ago.

He looked around for someplace he could stay for the night, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep, although he did know what awaited him in his sleep, the pain and the nightmares of those very events, the screams, the feverish images that came and went in a blur, the faces of those he tried to kill, and the worst of it all was Cassandra, the event of her demise, the act which cost her head by his very hands.

Each night he awoke in a scream and in a feverish sweat, his heart pumping viciously like it were against him, tears flowed, people sometimes asked what it was about, but he kept silent and left quickly.

Now, he was here, in the dark streets of the city of angels, for some odd reason he felt he had to come here, like a calling beckoning him to come to this city, something that he must do.

****

Cordelia had dragged Wesley down to a coffee shop near the office after they closed up for the night, Gunn had reluctantly come as well, he said that he had come in case trouble had decided to find them, that was the reason he gave of course, he also wanted to come because these two were becoming more and more like family to him, but since he very rarely ever talked on a personal level, he didn't let them know that.

They sat at a table near the door and next to a window overlooking the street outside the café, they had just sat down and were stirring their coffee.

"So, what's to do on a night like this? Aside from hunting demons?" Wesley asked trying to spark up a conversation with the others, Cordelia sipped her coffee and looked at him "Oh, I don't know, clubs, parties, none of which are your forte." she said as she sipped her coffee again.

Gunn and Wesley looked at her as she eyed them both as she thought why they looked at her "What? A celebrity to be can't have a little indulgence?" she said defensibly as she continued t drink her coffee, Wesley and Gunn exchanged a friendly smile as they gave one last look to Cordelia.

Cordelia was about to say more to her defense when she felt the familiar pain and rush of images and foreign senses invade her own, she clutched the table as she spilled her coffee.

Gunn rushed to her side, holding her steady as Wesley backed up from where he was at the table and wheeled himself over to them, he grabbed a pad and pen from the inner pocket of his jacket to jot down what she was being told from the Powers That Be.

Cordelia began to stop thrashing and subsided with a deep breathing for precious air, she looked at Gunn then to Wesley whom was waiting urgently for their new assignment.  


"Well?" Gunn asked urgently, Cordelia took a few more deep breaths as she composed herself once more, "Uh, it wasn't a demon this time, at least I don't think so, it was a man, he looked in his early thirties, but there was a feeling there, that he was a lot older than he looked, it kinda...I don't know, ancient, and there was a kind of energy about him too." she said as she returned to normal, Gunn looked at her then to Wesley "Anything else you can remember?" Gunn asked, Cordelia thought for a bit "Just his face, and I think I know where to find him too, I don't know the address, but I'm sure of where he is, ans a name I think...Methos, what kind of a name is that anyway?" she said as she slowly got up and looked at them.

"We should go now then, find this individual as soon as possible." Wesley said as he rolled off to pay for the coffee, Cordelia sat still for a moment to center herself, her visions were always so disorienting as well as utterly painful.

Wesley returned only a few moments later ready to go "Shall we?" he said as they all left through the door and to the car.

****

"How do I always get myself into these kind of mess'?" Methos whispered to himself as he found himself knee deep in trouble and with no way out, he ended up deciding to try a bar and ask for directions after a few drinks, he ended up being side tracked as some creature appeared out of the alley he had just cut through.

His sword was unsheathed and he was in a defensive posture ready for whatever this thing might be about to do, he knew it was a demon, being around for over 5000 years you had the sometimes unfortunate gift of knowing just about everything about the world, this was one of those unfortunate cases.

The demon leaped at him with ferocity, as it came into the light Methos knew it was a vampire, a rather new one by the look of the marks on his neck, his teeth were pointed and clearly noticeable, his face was contorted to inhuman features, if Methos was just another regular mortal he would probably be afraid, but instead he was irritated by the soulless creature.

Methos swung his sword as the vampire can within a few feet of him, he felt the blade cleanly slice through its body, he heard the inhuman sounds it made. When he looked around he saw only dust and ash on the ground and bits drifting in the air, "Vampires." he said dryly.

He sheathed his sword under his long coat, he walked to where his duffle bag had been dropped when this whole minor incident began, he tossed it over his shoulder and continued on his way to the opening of the alley.

Unbeknownst to him was that he was being watched by a vampire like no other, so evil that all other demons knew and greatly feared him, the vampire Angelus stood atop of the roof of the warehouse as Methos reached the corner of the building next to him, watching with his yellow demonic eyes and contorted features, Angelus wasn't just watching, he was stalking his unknowing prey, waiting for the right moment to attack with fatal blows.

He leaped with his inhuman ability to the next roof top and continued to follow the immortal, his twisted mind went back to the time when he was still new with the demons curse of a filthy soul, to when he was scared and lost.

**_Paris 1897_**__

_Angel wandered in the streets and alleys, starving, without blood he was dying, he had slowed that fatal process of starvation by eating rats and stray disease ridden animals, his clothes were filthy and torn in some places, his longish hair was messy and in all directions, he saw a man in the street ahead of him, he looked wealthy, and quite the gentleman as well, he was well dressed in noblemen clothing, high prestige._

_Angel had been in this kind of situation before, but had to keep trying, he couldn't keep going like this for much longer, before long he would most likely be easy picking for a slayer or even worse, another demon trying to make himself known._

_Angel stumbled to his feet, feeling weak and unsteady, he followed the man until they entered a more secluded part of the city, it wasn't old and used by the seriously poverty stricken, but it wasn't where the wealthy lived either, summing up his courage and beating down the pain of what he needed to do, Angel rushed towards the man and leaped at him._  


_The man turned around in time to see Angels fangs and then he struggled as they sunk deep into his throat, he could feel his own warm blood gush out of his throat and around his neck. Angel, as if against his will, began to gulf the immense flow of blood, he took in as much as he could trying to satisfy his unyielding hunger that tortured him._

_When it was over, he let the mans body drop to the ground, he looked intensely at the man's lifeless corpse, he could feel a drip of blood flow from the corner of his mouth, as it seeped out of the neck of his victim. He felt more remorse, and the guilt had come to an intense level that it was enough to drive even a god to madness._

_He was about to walk away when the man lurched forward and gasped for air, as though he had just been under water, Angel was about to run for it when the man spoke "Wait! Don't leave, I won't do anything to you except try and help." he said in a strained voice._

_Angel watched as the wounds on the mans neck actually crackled with a blue energy and vanished, as though they weren't there at all, as if they were never there to begin with. At first Angel thought that the man himself was demon, but that wasn't possible since his blood was in fact human, he took a step forward and kneeled before the unique man "What are you?" he asked carefully._

_The man looked up at him with a rather amused expression "I could ask the same about you." he said as he saw Angels features still contorted to the inhuman expression. It took angel a second to realize the reason why the man was staring at him, in a few seconds his face melted back to the regular appearance of a human being "I'm a vampire." he said in a weak tone, while his hunger had subsided for the moment, his weak body still ached with stress and fatigue._

_The man stood up slowly as he too was feeling some weakness from his apparent death and quick resurrection, he stood straight and once more looked at Angel "My name is Methos, and I'm an immortal." he said as he held out his hand._

_Angel slowly took his hand and shook it, he noticed that Methos' clothes were now dirty and bloody around the neck and shoulder of where he bit him, Methos chuckled for a moment, Angel looked at him strangely wondering why, Methos noticed that he was probably frightening the vampire and decided that an explanation was in order "I'm sorry, of all the time I died, that was the most unusual for me." he said with raised eyebrows and a smirk._

_Angel gave a huff of a laugh and tilted his head and shrugged "Glad to be of service." he said in dry humor, Methos pointed to the building near them "I live by there, come, I'll get you fixed up, see if there's anything we can do to help you out." he said as they began to walk to the shanty apartment building._

_****_

_An hour later Angel was clean and in fresh clothing that Methos had more than kindly given to him, he looked himself in the mirror, it had been awhile since he looked decent and good like this, it also pained him since it was like this that he looked when he had killed so many innocents, mothers, fathers, lovers, god knows even children playing in a park._

_"So tell me, Angel, how did one fallen such as yourself come to be living on the streets and alleys of Paris?" Methos asked as he entered the room with food, human food, but Angel would gladly take it to fill his stomach. They sat down near the fire in two large chairs, as he took a scone and a drink of water, he looked around the place, he noticed a sword above the fire, placed on the mantle._

_"We live by the sword, we die by the sword." Methos said plainly with some form of sarcasm hidden in the comment, Angel looked at him as he chewed his food "What?" he said, not understanding the relevance of the comment._  


_Methos smiled lightly as he looked at the sword "We immortals, we live by the sword, for the only way we can truly die, it to have our head taken off, and have our quickening absorbed by our opponent." he said, Angel had the look of still no understanding aside from the part of cutting off each others heads._  
  
  


_Methos took a drink and a bit of his scone as he began the long explanation of the ways of the immortals, and in turn, Angel told Methos all he knew about the demons and the vampires, as well as he came to be living on the streets of Paris, he told them of the slayers, of Darla, Dru and Spike, how he is different from other demons, even what he did that resulted in him being cursed and infused with a human soul._

_It was now in the early hours of the morning, the sun was due to come up in less than an hour now, but their conversation was still going on, "So, how long have immortals been around?" Angel asked, since he knew of legends among the demons that dated back to the times before humans._

_Methos thought for a moment "I once heard a friend say 'In the days before memory, there were the immortals, we were with you then, and we are with you now, even our true origins are unknown, just that we are driven by the endless fight to survive, to achieve the unknowable prize, there can be only one.'" he said, he remembered the quote from the lips of Conner Macleod, on of the two Macleods that could be the one._

_"Wow, who said that?" Angel asked, Methos just smiled and leaned back in his seat, "Just a guy I heard about, an immortal." he said as he yawned, he got up from his seat and stretched out "There's a spare bed in that room if you need it." he said as he began to walk away "See you whenever." Mehtos said as he vanished into a room._

_Angel remained where he was for a minute before he stood up to go into the room that was set aside from him, he walked in and collapsed on the bed, he was obviously more tired than he could think, his last thoughts were of the immortals, he remembered something about them, something he heard from the demons long ago, but as he dozed off, he left the subject alone._

_****_

_The next morning her awoke to find himself wondering where he was, as his memories of the previous night returned to him, he quickly dressed and left the room, he looked around the small appartment looking for Methos, it was already night so he was sure to be there._

_After searching for him everywhere, he noticed above the fireplace, the sword was gone, there was an envelope in its place, as Angel walked towards the fireplace and reached for the envelope, he already knew what it was going to say._

_Methos had left. He read the letter, Methos had also left Angel with this place to keep as his own, as well as a large amount of cash flow from certain stocks._

_Angel smiled as he tossed the papers on the chair he sat on just the night before, he looked around and knew for certain that he and Methos would cross paths again one day._

**_NOW, Los Angeles_**__

Angelus smiled wickedly as he watch from the corner as Methos continued to walk the dark streets "Well, I guess that loser Angel was half right we would meet Methos again, but this time, he's meeting with Angelus, and Angelus is going to finish the job on that pussy immortal." he said to himself as he was about to move closer, he touched the side of his coat, feeling the blade of his sword, this time his teeth weren't going to do the job.

He was about to come out of the shadows when he heard a familiar voice, a woman, making sarcastic remarks about something he didn't give a damn about. "Why couldn't the PTB just give me an address like everyone else does? What are they? Amish?" said the voice, it was Cordelia, Angelus looked behind him too see a car pulling over with Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia, he knew from her remark that the Powers That Be warned them of what was going to happen, but in their own way, which meant that Cordelia may not know that it was him there in the shadows.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia called out, Methos turned around to face her, he was silently struck and taken by her, 'She's beautiful' he thought to himself, "Yes?" he replied. Cordelia recognized him right away, tall, broad, strikingly handsome, she felt weak in her knees almost and felt her stomach doing flips just by being near him, but she pushed those down a little so she could address him "You're Methos right? We were told that you'd probably be in need of help." she said to him. 

She was trying to sound rather sane considering the fact that they had shown up out of the blue saying that they were told he would need help, Methos grinned lightly as he took a few steps closer "Well, actually I kind of do, you see, I just got into town and I have no place to stay." he said politely and gently with the tone of his voice, Cordelia was obviously taken by him, but only Wesley knew her well enough to tell, he managed to get out of the car and into the wheelchair that Gunn pulled out for him and he wheeled himself towards him.

"Well, we'd be glad to aid you, we primarily deal with people in need." Wesley said as he held out his hand, Methos shook Wesley's hand firmly and nodded to Gunn, he gave Cordelia a glance to where she stood a bit behind them, for a moment he thought he saw something behind her, like a living shadow, when he looked more closely Gunn and Wesley turned to see what he was looking at.

Before they knew it, Cordelia gave a scream as she was grabbed from behind, it happened so quickly that none of the others had time to react or they and warn her, "Cordelia!" Wesley yelled as he tried to wheel himself over to her, but stopped when he saw who had her by the throat "Angel! What in the name of god are you doing?" Wesley yelled as Angel gave an evil grin with his drawn demonic features.

"Hey, long time no see Wes, by the way, name's Angelus." Angelus said in a grueling tone, Cordelia's heart was pumping as she breathed quickly in fear, Wesley instantly knew what Angelus was talking about "Dear god, he's lost his soul, again."

Cordelia gave out a tearful cry as Angelus tightened his grip on her throat, Gunn tried to move closely but Wesley stopped him from doing so as this was an extremely volatile situation. Methos looked closer at the demon, he recognized him, shorter hair, and a vastly different attitude, but it was none the less Angel, or Angelus now as it was "Angel?" he said aloud.

Angelus looked over to Methos who let his duffle bag drop to the ground once more "Methos, just the guy I was stalking, how's it going? Take any heads lately?" he joked with his vile humor, Wesley glanced to Gunn who in turn glanced back to Methos.

Methos slowly walked past them and towards Angelus who for once didn't silently threaten to twist Cordelias head around completely "I'm who you want then?" he said with question, Angelus nodded with a grin "Yeah, I figured since your back in town, I'd finish the job my souled half didn't have the guts or brains for." he said rudely.

Methos merely spread his arms out to each side invitingly "Come on then, I'm right here." he said plainly, Angelus in turn released Cordelias throat and tossed her into the car violently and without a second thought, as he did he swiftly grabbed his sword hidden underneath his coat and swung it at Methos' head.

Methos was quicker than Angelus expected, he ducked and spun around to deliver and uppercut to the vampires jaw, Angelus staggered back in surprise, he smiled as he lay brutal, killer eyes on the immortal. Methos pulled out his own sword which was also neatly hidden underneath his coat, and assumed an posture, there were a few moments of wait before Angelus leaped at him blocking Methos' attack, both spun around and faced each other on the opposite side of where each of them was a moment ago.

"I guess this is going to be more interesting than I thought." Angelus heckled as he swung and darted forward, but was caught off guard as Methos blocked and gave a hard kick to his stomach, Angelus lurched back, that was Methos' opportunity to quickly end this confrontation which he had no desire of winning by immortal rules. He took his sword and stabbed Angelus in the abdomen giving his demon opponent a blow that would end this fight, he then grabbed his hair pulling up Angelus' face to him, "Go on, finish it." Angelus beckoned, Methos did what he had the only courage to do, taking the hilt of his sword, he slammed it into the vampires face, knocking him out.

What Methos didn't expect was for Angelus to strike back and quickly rush into the alley and vanish into the shadows, Methos chased him up to the corner of the building, but he stopped as he saw Cordelia on the ground by the car, Wesley and Gunn were next to her seeing if she was seriously hurt.  


Methos sheathed his sword and rushed over to them "Let me see." he said as he gently took Cordelias head to see if she was hurt seriously, her eyes opened to him, he pointed a finger upwards in front of her face "How many?" he asked her, there was a moment of silence before she answered "One." she answered, a smile began to stretch across his face as he checked her neck quickly for and more injuries "She'll be fine, just some bruising, we should get her someplace where she can lye down." he said calmly to Wesley and Gunn.

They looked at each other and back to Methos "Cordelia's place." they said, Methos picked her up and placed her in the back seat of the car and Gunn helped Wesley back in as well, "I'll drive." Gunn said, Methos knew well enough that this young man obviously knew where the place was as well as how to get around the city better than he did, Methos got into the passenger seat in the front and slammed the door, in a few moments Gunn began to drive.

****

"You a doctor?" Gunn asked as he handed Methos a mug of coffee, Methos was sitting next to Cordelia to make sure she was doing well, he looked up at Gunn and Wesley who was already sitting in his wheelchair next to Gunn "No, but I used to be." Methos said as he sat still, trying to think of whether or not he should come out and tell them what Angelus began.

"What was Angel talking about back there?" Gunn asked, Methos seemed to stiffen a little at the question, his decision had just been made for him, he stirred in his seat for a moment as he thought of where to begin "Do you believe in immortals?" he asked cryptically, Wesley and Gunn looked at him with question across their faces "I've never given that thought." Wesley replied, "Me neither." said Gunn.

Methos leaned back carefully in his chair "Would you believe that you are talking to a person who has lived for over five thousand years?" he asked, this time Wesley looked rather bewildered and seemed to disbelieve what Methos had just asked, Gunn huffed with a chuckle and shook his head "Yeah right." he mumbled.

Methos looked at the two seriously, his eyes were steady, he breathed in short breaths not letting the anxiety he felt show through his demeanor. Wesley and Gunn both looked at him with a surprised expression "You're serious." Wesley stated as Methos then nodded.

"I guess that's why you felt ancient in my vision." Cordelia mumbled as she began to move slowly from where she lay on her couch, Methos instantly moved from his chair and kneeled next to the couch to see if she was ok "How are you feeling?" he asked calmly, Cordelia smiled weakly at him, the two looked at each other dead in their eyes "Tired, sore, and not to happy about what happened back there, but I'm ok." she said as she tried to sit up, but the throbbing of her head seemed to stop her swiftly.

She instantly grabbed the side of her head and slowly lay back down, Methos held her gently helping her get comfortable, Cordelia looked up at him as he set her back down '_Gee, he's a knight in shining armor.' _she thought to herself, "You just lay there and rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Methos said as he took the blanket from the arm of the sofa and lay it across her weary body.

As she closed her eyes Methos looked back to Gunn and Wesley who seemed to stop themselves from coming to her side too, seeing that Methos had it well in his control "How odd." Wesley said quietly, Methos looked at him puzzled "How's that?" he asked, Wesley rolled himself towards him a little as Gunn took a seat again "We're being helped by the very person we were sent to help." he said with a bemused expression.

Methos smiled lightly "That's not odd, I believe that's irony." he said, Wesley took a deep breath as he settled back in his chair "So, you're really an immortal then?" he asked as he kept his gaze on him, Methos nodded "The oldest of the old." he replied, Gunn was grinning lightly as he shook his head "So, you're the oldest guy on this planet?" he asked in disbelief as he stood up and paced around the living room.  


"So, what is your story anyway?" Wesley asked as he leaned onto the arm of his wheelchair resting his head on the palm of his hand, Methos broke eye contact and sat back down in his chair "What makes you think I have a story?" he asked hesitantly.  


Wesley smirked lightly as he kept his steady gaze upon the immortal "Well, obviously you would have one, otherwise what is the point of Cordelia having a vision from the Powers That Be?" he said, obviously he was caught again, Methos wasn't doing good for secrecy with this group, he lowered his gaze to the floor in some shame that the others knew nothing about.

"I suppose you know all about mutants?" Methos asked as he looked at them again with a somewhat saddened and tortured expression on his face, Wesley nodded as Gunn took a seat closer to them, "Have you ever heard of one called the Shadow King?" Methos asked, Wesley thought for a little as he tried to remember any mention of that name, he looked up at Methos after a minute "Yes, I've heard things among the demons from time to time about a being who resided in the realm of thoughts, some even say that there was once a time when it could posses any it wished." he said.

Methos looked hesitant still, obviously it was something that plagued him greatly Wesley thought, "He exists." he said in a whisper of a voice. Methos began the story of how he came to be a victim of the Shadow King, how the quickening that ended the situation with Kronos had opened up a doorway for the Shadow King to escape his imprisonment and take over his body, how after he knew of Catherine Macleod's existence, the Shadow King set out to kill the young child using him as his tool, how he killed the person he once loved and wanted to make amends by. He told everything.

It was hours later when the sun began to rise when Methos had finally ended the story of how he came to be in Los Angeles, Wesley and Gunn had listened to every word he had said, both in horror and in fascination "Surely you must know that it isn't your fault, you obviously tried to break his control over you, you certainly did want to make friends with the daughter of your friend." Wesley said, "Yeah, it's not you they blame man." Gunn said in agreement.

But Methos simply shook his head, it had obviously taking courage to tell them of what had transpired a few months ago, he looked up at them in a painful and saddened anger "But it is my fault, it was me who tried to kill her, my hands are stained with Cassandras blood, it was my hand that took her head, my body that tried to take not only Catherine's head, but my friends as well, Duncan Macleod." he said in a tear dripping strain of voice.

Cordelia stirred on the sofa as she shifted to her side, Methos looked at her for a moment before he let out a weary yawn, Wesley and Gunn looked rather worn out as well, "We should get some rest, one of us should at least be at the office tomorrow, and I do believe that should be me and Gunn." he said as yawned, Gunn got up and went for his coat, "Will you stay here, I don't think Cordelia would mind." asked Wesley, Methos looked over to Cordelia who was still sound asleep even though they were talking loudly at times during Methos' story "Sure, I'll keep watch over her." he said pleasantly.

"And there is a third person here too, a ghost, Dennis Pearson, but don't worry, he's quite friendly and protective of her." Wesley said as he placed his coat on, Gunn opened the door and waved with a nod to Methos "See ya later man." he said with a sturdy yet friendly tone, Methos nodded as the door closed behind them, Methos took a few steps towards the door to go lock it, but he stopped dead in his tracks when it locked by itself, he forgot for a moment that there was the third person here as well "Thanks Dennis." he said as he looked around the room a little on edge.

****

Cordelia awoke late in the morning with a flutter of her eyes, she looked around while she remained still, she felt so comfortable even though she slept on the in her clothes, her gaze came to Methos, she rested on the chair next to the sofa, his head was laid back and his arms hung over the side, he seemed tense in his sleep, he stirred a little, she saw that he wasn't sleeping peacefully.

Slowly she sat up, he was right when he said she would feel better, this time her head didn't throb so horribly, she sat up and reached over to touch his hand when he suddenly jerked violently and began to scream aloud "NO! NOOOOOO!" he yelled as he leaped off the chair and curled up on the floor.  


Cordelia jerked back in surprise and shock for a moment, but when he was curled up on the floor she went straight to him, she placed her arm around him as she listened to the sound of his sobbing.  
  
  


After he calmed down, she leaned into him, trying to calm and comfort the tortured immortal "Are you ok?" she whispered deeply to him, Methos who was so disturbed by the horrible dreams hadn't really noticed Cordelia by his side, he looked over his shoulder to see her there with worry in her eyes "Give me a moment." he said as his tears subsided and his heart began to slow to its normal rhythm.

He sat on the floor, slouching, Cordelia had him in her arms, stoking his hair humming a tune, he couldn't help but easily lean into her embrace, he felt somehow at peace this way "Thank you." he said silently, Cordelia ended her quiet tune and looked down at him "For what?" she asked curiously, Methos looked up, not directly at her, just in her direction "For this, I can't remember the last time anyone did this for me." he said, Cordelia looked at him still, a warm smile came across her face "Well, I guess I owed you one for saving my butt back there."

They remained as they were for awhile longer before they, somewhat reluctantly, ended the embrace and decided to clean up and go out for a late breakfast.

Cordelia was being a good hostess to her new guest as she let Methos clean up in the bathroom first, she went to her room to change into some fresh clothing, as she was going through her closet o seriously overstocked clothes, she kept remembering what she overheard during the night, she wasn't really asleep when Methos was telling Wesley and Gunn about his recent traumatic event in his life, but she silently dozed as he spoke.

She had never known about immortals and such, but mutants were always on the news, always being thrashed by the public media and all, but she honestly had nothing bad against them at all, aside from this being called the Shadow King who put him through it all, as well as the criminals among the mutant population.

She finally found something that was just plain casual and comfortable in her closet, a pair of worn loose jeans and a comfortable sweater she always enjoyed wearing, she turned around and tossed the new clothes on the bed when she noticed that her door and the bathroom door were open slightly, she 'accidently' caught a peek of Methos in front of the mirror wearing just a pair of loose jogging pants.

For a moment she couldn't help but stare at him in a feeling of time lost emotion, her breathing quickened and everything around her seemed to cease except for him, his body was handsome and lovely, he looked strong, his muscles showed, but not too much or too little, she looked in a somewhat attitude of awe. After a few moments she shook herself out of it and turned her back to the opening in the doors and began to change into her house clothes before she took over the bathroom.

Methos wiped the fog from the mirror, the hot water felt good, like a rejuvenation of his very being, like shedding a dry, greasy and old skin and transforming it into a new one, she was shaving when he saw through the mirror and saw Cordelia with her back to the doors, he was in shock at first as he saw he remove her old worn shirt from last night as well as her garment, he was about to look away, ashamed of seeing her when he shouldn't.

But he couldn't help but look, the bare skin of her body, it was like a tight fit to her torso, yet like a velvet soft appearance t her, the arch of her back, the way her muscles appeared were formed which just made her all the more exquisite, she looked perfect in many ways, to him, in every way, the way the dim light caressed her, the very sight of her mad him weaken. He watch for a moment before he forced himself to look away and finish shaving.

****

An hour later they were walking to the dinner which was just a few streets away from her home, Methos walked with his hands in the pockets of his long coat, looking downward or ahead of them, Cordelia was equally as silent, her hair was slicked back and with little makeup on, no jewelry either, she did glance over to Methos for a little every now and again.

"Tell me, do you always carry a sword with you?" she asked with a quirkiness in her voice, Methos looked at her in a small surprise "How did you know?" he asked, Cordelia smiled and kept walking, she did move a little closer to him, she enjoyed being close to him for some reason "I wasn't really asleep last night, and besides, you did pull it out while we you were confronted with Angelus too." she answered in her usual care free mood.  


Methos smiled as her looked to the ground for a moment, he had to admit, she did pull out the answer from him "It's in my experience, if not every immortal on earth, that you should always bring it, because in my case, I may need it when I least expect it.", Cordelia looked at him "Does it happen all the time for you, a fight with another immortal?" she asked shyly, she didn't want to drag something out of him that he didn't want to speak about.

They walked up to the dinner and walked in "For the longest time, I always ran from the situation, that's kinda one of the reasons I've been alive for so long, but not these days, but to answer your question, sometimes I'm faced with it a little more than most, because of my age, the more powerful my quickening will make them." he said quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the other people in the establishment.

They ordered their food, Cordelia ordered a salad of course, Methos had ordered a burger and fries, Cordelia did pester him for a few minutes about the wholesomeness of eating a good mean in the morning, and the fact that he had such a limited taste for a person as old as he was.

Methos smiled as they took a seat at a table in the corner for privacy. As he began to eat his greasy food, Cordelia enjoyed her salad, Greek salad if Methos wasn't mistaken.

As she ate, Methos kept a stare on her, he was getting a feeling from her, but he wasn't sure what it was, after nearly half an hour of trying to dig deeper into the odd feeling he decided to let it go.

They both finished their meal and pushed their plates aside and looked around before he asked her a question that had been bugging him since the night before "Wesley mentioned you having a...'vision', what is he talking about anyway?" he asked curiously, 

Cordelia finished chewing the bit of salad in her mouth and began her explanation of her visions, she told him about Doyle and how he had a thing for her, how for months they worked under the direction of his gift of visions. She told him of his story and the Scourge how they were very much like Nazis from the second world war, how they wanted to purify the demon classes, it was in that very same situation that she discovered that she liked him quite a bit, but also how he sacrificed himself to save the family of innocents from the scourge.

"So, when he kissed me, he gave me his gift of getting really painful visions." she said, ending her short story, Methos absorbed the knowledge as he thought of it all, it was rather sad in a way, story of his life, "So, that's how you found me then, you were told, by these...Powers That Be." he said inquisitively. Cordelia nodded with a cheerful noise which said 'yes' in so many ways as she sipped her drink and finished the last of her salad.

Methos leaned back in his seat and grinned, he chuckled lightly as he shook his head, Cordelia looked at him wondering what was so funny "What?" she asked, it was her turn to be inquisitive, Methos looked at here with humor in his eyes "Oh, just thinking, of all the centuries that I've been around, you'd think I' know everything about the world, but, there's always something." he said cheerfully.

Cordelia smiled and found his humor as well, it was rather funny in a way, being the oldest, knowing much about the world and it's history and still be blind, up until to what he's just been told, about something that's been around for most of the existence of the human race.

Cordelias cell phone cut through the moment and began to beep annoyingly, she picked it up from where it hung on her waist and pressed a button "Hello?" she said into the little device "Oh, Wesley, Hi!" she said as she smiled at Methos who in turn was more than happy to return the sentiment.  


She nodded and listened to what Wesley was telling her, Methos could tell by the look on her face that it was something serious and a little good at the same time. After a minute or two she finished up the conversation "Ok, we'll come down soon to the office Wesley." she said with absolute seriousness in her tone.  
  
  


Methos waited until she stowed the little phone back on her waist and looked at him "What did he have to say?" he asked, Cordelia took a sigh of breath, it seemed more like a relief to him though, "Angel showed up, apparently, he didn't loose his soul as we thought he did at first, apparently someone slipped him a drug that induces euphoria, it's happened before, he showed up at the office in a wreak, he even remembered what happened last night, he's not in very good shape, I said we'd show up there in a bit."

Methos nodded, her life was obviously anything but dull "Shall we?" he said as he stood up from where he sat and held out his hand towards her, Cordelia smiled warmly and gently took his hand as though he were going to ask her to dance "Let's go." she said.

****

Angel sat in the back room of the office where Angel Investigations now operated from, the room was dark, just as he wished it to be, he sat in the corner where he found it darkest, the door was closed, but Wesley and Gunn didn't lock it though, they had been trying to understand what Angel had been going through in his head that resulted in his more recent behavior.

He didn't cry or weep for his actions, his fear of feeling better prevented it, but deep inside himself it was the only thing he wanted to do, cry, shed tears and beg the people he cared most about for forgiveness.

He heard voices outside the door, he could make out Cordelia's voice, and Wesley explaining the story of what happened, there was a follow of silence for a bit as he could sense her and someone else a the door, he tensed up at the thought of a talk with her.

Dim light filled the room as the door opened, it remained dark where he sat, the was blocked from his seated area, "Angel?" a voice came, it was Cordelia, he didn't hear anger in her voice, but more of worry instead "Are you in here?" her voice called out, he saw her walk in slowly, being cautious in the vastly unlit room. "Over here." he said in a mellow tone, he looked up at her in time for her to meet his gaze.

Cordelia walked towards him slowly, she could see, even in the darkness, that he was in a bad state at the moment, "Care to talk?" she asked as she sat down next to him, that's one thing she did miss about Angel, the talks they'd have, when he'd need someone to talk to, it was her he'd turn to, even when he didn't ask for it, she'd speak her mind to him, giving her advice and friendship.

Angel hesitantly looked at her and snapped inside "I freaked, I guess I lost hope, I'm supposed to make up for more than a hundred years of unspeakable evil. How can I do that when I've got people out there who keep coming at me and can't seem to be stopped completely, I felt like it was just on a lost cause with helping hundreds of people. It felt like there was no hope of it ever ending, and I freaked and stopped caring." he said in a remorseful tone of voice.

Cordelia moved closer to him, she touched him on the arm "Angel, do you remember when we talked sometimes?" she asked, Angel nodded silently, "Now's one of those times Angel, you can't keep it all inside you, that's why you lost it." she said, Angel got up and paced around in front of her "But, all those people, how can I help them all? Huh? How? When I can't even keep myself going half the time." he said with pain and a sense of lost hope, which is what was his problem at the moment.

Cordelia stood up next to him and did what anyone ever rarely did for him, she hugged him, she had no words to help him with his question. "They help." a voice said from the doorway, Angel and Cordelia broke their moment and looked to see Methos standing at the door "What?" asked Angel. Methos walked in and slowly paced towards them "The people help, Angel, you've saved many already, and all those lives have, and will, go on to touch others and so on and so forth." he said with wisdom and compassion.

****

Wesley and Gunn were listening from a distance for the duration of the talk, "Things seem to be going well." Wesley whispered to Gunn, Gunn nodded in agreement "But I still wonder why he really fired us?" he asked. 

When they looked up, the three from the room were standing before them, "Hi." they said in unison as Angel, Methos and Cordelia looked at them, Gunn and Wesley nodded and walked back to the front of the office. "I fired you because..." Angel began as he paused for a moment before he continued "...I didn't want to put you guys in the way, I figured that the further you were from me and that law firm, the safer you'd all be." he finished, he avoided eye contact with all of them "I'm sorry." he whispered.

There was a follow of more silence for awhile, Angel walked back and forth around the room for a bit, Methos and Cordelia kept close to each other as they and Wesley and Gunn talked about what to do, Angel sneaked a few glances in their direction, the wait was agonizing, he was afraid of what the answer might be, particularly it being an answer that resulted in him being rejected by them.

The silence finally ended when Angel heard his name, "Angel, we've come to a decision. We want you to come back with us, work with us." Wesley said, Angel felt relief at their decision, "But, you won't be in charge though, we figure that if you were, it would have the same result on you again later on, we want to take some of te pressure off of you, let us make some of the more...demanding decisions, are you ok with this?" Wesley asked.

Angel nodded graciously "I think that's a good idea" he answered, "Of course there won't really be a boss or anyone really in charge, you'll all work as a team, of course you'll be the one to represent the business if anyone asks." Methos added, Cordelia stepped forward "Because we really want you to be ok, we want you to be able to get through this all in one piece." she said kindly.

Angel gave his usual smiles that seemed to always need practice "Thanks." he said, he was happy to be back, and while he did have a small disagreement inside of him wishing that he could be in charge again, he agreed with the decision for him not to be in charge, Wesley came up to him and shook his hand "Welcome back my friend." he said kindly with a smile on his face, Gunn walked up and patted him on the back "I guess it's going to be interesting for you not to be in charge anymore then, huh?"

****

It was around the evening when the group decided to move the business back into the hotel, besides, none of them could stand the funky smell anymore, "I'm telling you, I've tried just about everything and anything to get rid of that smell!" Cordelia said in her usually friendly banter.

Angel was in the back seat while Methos was in the front with her, they were bringing some papers back with them, as well as some of Wesley's books on various demons. Angel was feeling better than he was in awhile, "Methos." he said, he had been wanting to talk with him for awhile, about what happened in Paris and the night before, Methos turned in his seat to look at him "Don't worry about last night Angel, I can understand what and why it all happened." he said sincerely.

"Yeah, same here Angel, you didn't hurt me that bad, thankfully." Cordelia added to the whole thing "By the way, how do you two know each other?" she asked, Angel grinned and shook his head looking out to the street and the people they were passing by "I was about to get to that." he said "What happened to you after I woke up? Why did you leave leave me with everything?" he asked.

Methos looked at Cordelia who looked at him wit a smile and with the expression that spoke 'let's hear it immortal boy.', Methos smiled back at her and then at Angel, "Well, consider it old habits, as well as making sure you were going to be alright, besides, I never stay in one place for very long." he said, Cordelia, at the sound of that, looked at him with a saddened expression that she tried to hide, but was letting it slip by a little, Methos looked at her and noticed this "Well, I try not to these days unless I have to." he whispered to her.

Angel noticed the exchange of glances "So, what are you doing in L.A.?" he asked, Methos looked at him as Cordelia did in the rear view mirror, "Well, that's kind of a long story, and like yours, not one I'm really happy to tell." Methos said as Cordelia made a turn at a corner.  


"Let's just say that I wasn't in control of myself either, and unlike you this time, someone died as a result." Methos said as he glanced back to Cordelia and turned around again in his seat, Angel looked out to the street again, he didn't want to drag out the story from Methos, he had a feeling that he'd know it all in time.

****

After they had emptied the car of all the books and files from the office, Angel left Methos and Cordelia at the hotel as he left to pick up a few more things as well as Wesley and Gunn themselves, Cordelia was at the moment giving Methos a small tour of the hotel, they had gone around the basement a little showing where Angel stayed, at the moment she was showing him the rooms, most of them were worn down and not very good for use, but most of the rooms on the lower floor above the lobby were in good condition.

"So, how long has he had this place?" Methos asked as he walked out of one of the older rooms, Cordelia thought for a moment "Well, I'd say less than a year.", Methos looked around, impressed by Angels selection "A lot of immortals like to have places like this, Angel could make money if he fixed this place up and ran it as a part of the business." he said, Cordelia grabbed him by the arm and spun him around "You mean 'we'." she said in referral to Wesley, Gunn, Angel and herself.

Methos nodded at her correction "I stand corrected." he said as he moved closer to her, the time filled with silence as they looked at each other, there were no words, at least not spoken, the looks they gave to one another were loud enough for each of them to hear, they moved closer and closer to each other, Cordelia pressed herself against him as she placed a hand around his neck.

An instant later, Methos made the move and banished the space in between them and placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips, her lips parted as his tongue began to dance with hers, her wrapped his arms around her waist and body, the feel of each others warmth and body heat only seemed to make the kiss all the more intense and amazing to them.

After what seemed like days to them the kiss ended, they continued briefly with a few small kisses. They breathed a little on the heavy side, both taken by the event that seemed almost out of their control, "Wow." Cordelia said as she waved her hand to give a light breeze of air to her face, she felt warm and feverish.

Methos leaned against the wall, feeling for once in a long while, without anguish or torment "I'll second that notion." he said as he looked at her, he just couldn't stop admiring her beauty, her very appearance was like a spell to him, he had never felt like this, ever, yes there were past loves in his life, so many centuries ago, but they were never meant to last, he knew it then as well as when they ended, but it felt different with her.

He once again felt that familiar feeling that he couldn't identify from her, and for the moment, he didn't care, he felt bewitched when she looked at him and caught his gaze.

"We're back!" they heard as they were about to embrace each other again, it was Gunn, along with Angel and Wesley. For a moment, they considered to continue the embrace and not answer them, but of course that would have been completely inappropriate, Methos gave her a quick kiss as he gently stroked her cheek with they back of his fingers "Should we let them know? Or wait?" he asked.

Cordelia thought for a moment, thinking of an answer to give the ancient, yet handsome man "Let's wait and see if this goes anywhere, that sound good?" she asked as an offer, Methos smiled and nodded in agreement "Deal." he said as he gave her one last, quick kiss before they walked back down the hallway and back to the lobby to meet with the others.

When they arrived back with them, Wesley turned to Methos "I've been thinking about how to help you Methos, and I've talked with Angel, I hope you're alright with that." Wesley asked as he didn't want to overstep his place in Methos' privacy, Methos gave a gesture of his good will and approval before Wesley continued, "Anyway, I believe we should take you to meet with the host, a local demon as well as good friend and contact."  


Methos looked at Cordelia for some reason, then to the others "Ok, I'll go." he said in agreement, aside from the embrace with Cordelia, he knew that he had to find a way to make amends to Cathy as well as all the others he opposed while possessed by the Shadow King.

"I'll take him." Cordelia offered to the others, they looked at her suddenly, for a moment, both Cordelia and Methos were worried that the others began to suspect something out of them, "We'll all go, we're a team, and Methos is currently in need of help, and we've been given charge of giving him that help." Wesley said, "I'll get the car." Angel said as he walked off out the door.

****

An hour later, the group was sitting in the club owned by the host, he was as always a gracious host to them and as always, a little on the odd side, "Hey, glad to see you all together again, glad you could stop by!" the Host said as he offered them something to drink, Methos and Cordelia ordered a beer as the others had chosen nothing to drink, "So, whose here for a good tune?" Host asked in his ever constant and annoying cheerfulness.

"That would be me." Methos said as he shook Hosts' hand and looked at his appearance, it wasn't everyday he say a person with green skin, horns, and red colored eyes, "Great, give us a moment to let this guy finish up, in the meanwhile why don't you come with me and I can ask a few questions." he said, Methos thought for a second and leaned towards Cordelia "I have to sing?" he asked sounding a little surprised and shy, Cordelia gave a shy grin "I knew I forgot to mention something." 

Methos smiled at her and got up to go with Host, they waited for a few minutes for the other demon to finish his rather cheerful yet lousy sung song, a few moments later, Host came up to excuse the demon and asked for a usual round of applause.

"Ok folks, next up is a unique individual by the name of Methos, he's a guy whose looking for direction right now after he's gone through some tough times, here's Methos singing Dessert Rose." Host said as Methos slowly and somewhat reluctantly stepped up to the microphone.

Cordelia remember this song vaguely, she never remembered listening to it before when she was younger, but Methos looked at her as he prepared to sing it out loud for the room, as well as Host, to hear, the music began, it was very, soft, moving to her ears, Methos looked at her one last time before he closed his eyes and began to sing.

_"I dream of rain, I dream of gardens in the desert sand, I wake in pain, I dream of love as time runs through my hands. _

_I dream of fire, Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire, and in the flames, Her shadows play in the shape of a mans desire._

_This desert Rose, each of her veils, a secret promise, this desert flower, no sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this._

_And as she turns, This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams, This fire burns, I realize nothing's as it seems._

_I dream of rain, I dream of gardens in the desert sand, I wake in pain, I dream of love as time moves through my hand._

_I dream of rain, I lift my gaze to empty skies above, I close my eyes, this rare perfume, Is the sweet intoxication of her love._

_I dream of rain, I dream of gardens in the desert sand, I wake in pain, I dream of love as time runs through my hand._

_Sweet Dessert rose, Each of her veils, a secret promise, This dessert flower, No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this._

_Sweet Dessert Rose, This memory of Eden haunts us all, This dessert flower, this rare perfume, Is the sweet intoxication of the fall."_

As Cordelia listened to him sing, she couldn't help but admire his selection, it was such a sexy song to her, she looked around the room, he most definitely had the attention of nearly everyone in the room, she looked over to her friends who were also listening on to his words, she looked back at Methos who was now looking at her as he sang, she smiled at him as she leaned forward on the table and rested her head on the open palm of her hand.

As she listened, she found herself more and more wanting to be closer to him, nothing physical, just closer in his presence, to be with him, it was just a feeling she hadn't felt in a long, long while.

As Methos finished up, the room began to clap and whistle in applause, Host walked up to excuse Methos from the stage "Well, folks, I've heard a good share of singers in my time, but MAN! Let's hear it for Methos shall we?" he said as he too began to clap.

Both Host and Methos stepped off the stage and went to the bar to talk about what Host saw in him when he sang, "Well, I'll tell you one thing Methos, that's one hell of a mess you were forced into, and I'll tell you what I bet they've already told you, it's not your fault, you weren't even able to do anything unless that mutant wanted you too." Host said as he looked Methos straight in the eye "And I'll tell you something else too, if you want to do right, help her, Cathy, I'm betting good money that she, and the rest of that group called X-men are trying to look for you, see if you're alright."

Methos nodded, he knew what to do, but he couldn't go back there yet, he had to be able to get himself worked out right and be able to help himself before he could start to help Catherine and the others, he was about to thank Host and leave when Host began again "And another thing, you and Cordelia, I have to say, you two seem right together, even though I wouldn't mind a shot at her..." Host said, but became somewhat defensive as Methos took that last remark quite seriously, Host back off a moment and raised his hands "...But I'm seriously not her type, and besides, you two seem made for each other." he finished, Methos came off the tough side and shook his hand.

"Oh, one more thing, that feeling you keep getting around her? Figure it out, it's extremely important that you know what it means, as well as what it is, I'm serious on this, this is a major factor for both of you to know if you want to form a good relationship with her." Host added, Methos nodded "Thanks Host." he said as he slowly walked back to Cordelia and the others, by now there was already another demon on the stage singing a sappy love song.

As he sat down next to Cordelia, she took his hand for a brief moment under the table, they exchanged looks and a small smile, "So, did anything Host said come to of some importance in helping you?" Wesley asked, Methos nodded slowly "Yes, in more ways than one." he said as he lightly squeezed Cordelia's hand.

****

After a few drinks and a few talks, Angel dropped Cordelia and Methos off at her place, there wasn't much going on this night so they decided to call it in, the door opened and two rather tired people walked in, feeling a little good from their drinks, Methos closed the door behind him and locked it.

But when they opened the lights, they saw that they weren't alone in the room, Cordelia jumped back as Methos walked forward to two individuals who were standing in the middle of the room "Who are you?" Methos demanded, there was a man and a woman, the man was a rather big guy, white hair, one of his eyes glowed a dim yellow, the woman was a little more interesting, her skin was pale, with a black dot over on of her eyes.

The man came forward first "My name Is Nathan Summers." The man said "And we've been looking for you." He added, Methos walked back to Cordelia for a moment "Can I have a moment alone with them?" he asked, Cordelia looked up at him, worried, and nodded as she gave him a light kiss before leaving the room, she glanced over to Nathan Summers and his comrade.

Nathan walked back up to him "This is my friend and partner, Domino." He introduced, Methos looked at the two and figured that they were most definitely mutants "I'm guessing Catherine and the other X-men sent you to look for me?" Methos asked sounding cryptic, which was his usual style. Nathan shook his head from side to side "Not exactly, my father, Scott Summers, team leader, secretly sent me after you, or rather to try and find you, you've given us quite the ride." He said.

Methos paced around the room looking at each of them "That's because I'd rather not be found, at least not yet." He stated, his voice sounded cold, stern like Nathan's, Domino shook her head in a lack of patience "I told you he'd be like this, we should have gone with my idea, knock him out and bag him." She said with anger and frustration in her voice, Nathan kept his calm and looked at her "No, he comes back under his own accord, no exceptions." he said.

Methos knew right then that Nathan was the authority between the two of them, Domino immediately backed off and kept quiet. Nathan looked back at Methos "That's right, we're not here to drag you back, to force you even. We are going to tell them where we found you, and where your going if you decide to tell us." he said.

Methos looked at them, he had begun to wonder about Catherine and the others "Are they well?" he asked, Nathan looked at him, then paced a little "I've heard from Scott that Catherine is worried about you, she wants you to come back." he said.

Methos looked to the ground again, grief swelled in him "I can't not yet.", Nathan looked around, there really wasn't much left for him to do here, he and Domino were about to leave when Methos called out "Nathan." he called out, both of them turned around, "When you call them up, I'm heading for Europe next." He said, Nathan nodded with a smile, he walked back up to him and pulled an envelope out of his coat and handed it to the immortal.

"Read it, I'm pretty sure it involves you." He said, Methos took the envelope and he turned back around to the door, a few minutes later, they were gone.

Methos looked at the envelope with distinct curiosity, he didn't even notice Cordelia behind him until she touched his shoulder, he jumped for a moment as she touched him, he turned to face her "How much did you hear?" he asked silently, Cordelia moved around to be in front of him, she had a sad expression, especially in her eyes.

"All of it." she said, he looked into her eyes, he felt guilty for the fact that he would have to leave her eventually, Cordelia looked at the envelope "Are you going to open that?" she asked as she kept a hold of him, "Yes." he said as he and Cordelia took a seat on the sofa.

He opened the envelope and pulled out an old piece of parchment, it was written in Aramaic, he analyzed it for a few moments, he knew this language very well, as well as many others, "What does it say?" she asked as she leaned in and looked at the document, Methos took a deep breath as he tried to translate it to English "It's a prophecy."

"_The beginning of the second age of man, the horseman of death shall descend upon the earth, he shall betray his sire, he shall be the force to which prevents the apocalypse for a time, the nexus shall occur within the darkest hour of mankind, past the third age, the battle for all shall be fought among the stars, where all the children of man shall end battle among themselves."_

Cordelia looked at him in question "How is this related to you?" she asked, Methos put the parchment down "Cordelia, there are things about me, things that I did when I was young, when I was a completely different person.", Cordelia rested herself onto him "Tell me?" she asked.

"Are you sure? You might not like what I used to be." he said as he put his arm around her, Cordelia simply nodded, she wanted to know who he was, even if it wasn't a good story.

Methos told her how he was one of the four horsemen over four thousand years ago, he told her about Cassandra, how he began to love her, and how he killed her those few months before, about Kronos and how he and Duncan Macleod defeated him, and how it was those very immense quickening's that opened the door for the Shadow King.

He continued about his life after he disappeared from the horsemen, how he tried to love, but it always ended in tragedy through death and murder. 

To his surprise, Cordelia remained next to him the whole time, he was expecting her to move away, even change her view of him completely and yell, cry and tell him to get out, but she didn't, she just rested there, listening to him.

  
  


He could feel her body move as she breathed, her scent, her touch, it was overwhelming to him, "So, any thoughts?" Methos asked, he just couldn't stand her silence, Cordelia breathed deeply as she raised her head to look at him "I hear about a man, someone who killed many, and tried to make a new life for himself, and I've come to care a lot about that person, you."

"Methos, I once heard a saying, '_who we were isn't important, it's who we are now that truly matters.'_" She said as she lifted herself up and kissed him, deeply. Methos wrapped his arms around her as he moved into the kiss as well, continuing their earlier embrace at the hotel.

Cordelia broke the kiss and looked at him, their faces were but only an inch apart "Come with me." she said as she rose from the couch and pulled him to follow her, Methos ran a dozen thoughts through his head for what she had running through her head.

The feeling returned, he focused on it, what was it? This feeling was similar to what all immortals felt when they were close to each other, but what was this?

Methos stopped, resisted when Cordelia kept pulling at his hand gently, he realized what it was, "What is it?" she asked gently as she moved close to him again, Methos looked at her, his expression was unreadable to Cordelia, "Methos, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked as worry began to sweep over her.

Methos took a few steps back 'No, not her, please, she doesn't deserve that.' he thought in his head, Cordelia closed the gulf of space between them "Methos?" she said with complete worry in her voice, Methos looked at her "I have to tell you something." he said, Cordelia looked at him "What is it?"

"One thing about immortals is that...we can sense when a person is a pre-immortal." he said, plain and all out, no delaying the truth, Cordelia looked at him with question "So, what's that got to do with you and....me?" she said as she put the puzzle together, Methos nodded "Yes, Cordelia, if you die violently, you'll come back an immortal." he said.

Cordelia felt light headed at that moment, the thought of becoming a part of the game was somewhat less than appealing to her, Methos saw her as she nearly dropped to the floor, he rushed to hold her, she held him by the arm as she nodded "I'm alright." she said "How? Was I born with it?" she asked, Methos slowly nodded "Yes, I just figured it out just now, the feeling, I didn't know what it was until now." he said as he gently stroked her hair.

He held her tightly "You have no idea how much I wish you didn't have to be a part of the game."

****

Cordelia awoke the next morning, nestled against Methos whom she rested on, her eyes remained closed, the comfort she felt was intoxicating to her, she listened to Methos' heartbeat as she kept her head rested where it was.

She smiled as she felt his fingers gently stroke her hair, pushing the strands away from her face, she opened her eyes and looked up at him as he looked down to her "Morning." he said with a grin, "Morning to you too." she said with a smile, "You feeling better?" he asked remembering the news he gave her last night.

She looked away for a moment and looked back at him with a smile "Yeah, I'm just...uneasy with the whole thing, but I'm pretty sure I can get by with it." she said in a low and slacking tone, she sounded as though she were still asleep, "Still tired?" Methos asked, Cordelia shook her head "Just really, really relaxed." she said as she forced herself to push up and lay next to him face to face.

He kissed her softly as she inhaled deeply, her chest pressed tighter against his as he held her close, when they ended it she smiled as she thought of something that was almost insulting to her "Methos, don't take this the wrong way about me, but this has got to be the first time I've sleep with someone...and nothing happened but us two sleeping.", both of them broke out chuckling at her remark.

"What time is it?" Cordelia asked, Methos raised his head and looked over hers to see the clock behind her "It's past nine." he said in a strained voice, he let his head drop back to the pillow and next to Cordelias, he looked at her with ease in his eyes, he hated to end this moment, wished it could continue forever, or even days, he didn't care how long it lasted, as long as it did.

  
  


"I'll have to go soon, I believe what Nathan Summers told when he said he wouldn't drag me back to New York, but I'm sure the others will come looking for me, and I can't face them right now." Methos said sadly, Cordelia looked at him sadly as well "I wish you wouldn't, but I know it's what you have to do right now, and I can't stand in the way of that." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

****

"So, where are you thinking of going in Europe?" Wesley asked as Methos leaned against the desk with his duffle bag resting on the group next to his feet "Paris probably, maybe England first, I haven't been there is a few hundred years." he said, Wesley smiled as her moved towards him and stopped just at his feet "Well, we hope you'll come back this way again sooner or later." he said as he held out his hand to him.

Methos smiled as he shook Wesley's hand "Count on it my friend." he said as Gunn came up and shook his hand "Yeah, we wouldn't mind having you around." he said with a lop sided grin, "Before I go, where's Angel?" Methos asked looking around.

"Oh, he's downstairs, it being daytime and all." Gunn said as he pointed to the stairs leading downstairs, Methos nodded to him as he walked to the stairs and disappeared down the steps.

"Angel?" Methos called out, "Right here." Angel said as he appeared out of the shadows, not too far from where the immortal stood "What can I do for you, and I'm sorry, but I don't do goodbyes too well." he said in his dark and depressed mood, Methos stepped up to him "Well, while I am here to say goodbye, I also need a favor from you." he said with total seriousness.

Angel looked up at him from where he was "Anything, name it." he said openly, Methos walked up at him "Cordelia, I need you to look after her, keep her safe if you can, now I know you're not the boss here anymore, but just try to watch out for her while I'm away?" he asked, in a pleading type of voice, Angel grinned lightly as he nodded "I had a feeling you two were getting close, do you love her?" the vampire asked.

Methos nodded "Angel my friend, I do believe I'm in love, but she's also an immortal to be, if she dies violently, she'll before like me, ageless." Angel looked at him, a little bit of a smirk on his face, but he understood "I'll do my best Methos."

Methos walked up to Angel and held out his hand once again, Angel looked at the hand for a moment and took it, "Thanks Angel, I plan on coming back this way again, hopefully sooner than later."

****

Cordelia stood near to Methos at the airport looking at the flight schedule, the truth was that she couldn't focus on the times of arrivals and departures, she didn't want him to leave, not even for a minute.

She looked away from the huge schedule that hung over the floor, her face torn with the expressions of sadness that burned within her, Methos saw this after he saw his flight and looked to her, her appearance was enough to drive him mad, it hurt him to see her this way.

"Will you be ok?" he asked as he raised her head with the crook of his finger under his chin, she smiled weakly "In awhile, I just wish you didn't have to go." she said, in her mind it was more of a plea to him to stay in L.A. with her, Methos smiled as weakly as she "I'll be back, I promise, and I never break my promises." he said sincerely.

He lowered his head to her and kissed her gently, for as long as he could allow with all the people watching them as they passed by on their way.

Methos pulled back as Cordelia opened her eyes and looked up at his, she found herself within his arms, her hands tucked close to her chest resting on his, Methos looked at her, he seemed to want to say something, but was too afraid to say it, he took one last breath as he looked deep into her eyes "I love you." he said into her ear. Cordelia looked at him in surprise and shock.

  
  


At first, she didn't know what to say, she listened to what her heart and emotions told her, how their words shared their wisdom, she heard those words and smiled "I love you too Methos." she said as she put arm around his neck with easy and pulled herself up to once again embrace him with a kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke the embrace for the last time, Methos picked up his duffle bag and flung it over his shoulder, he brushed her cheek with his finger "I'll be back for you, I promise." he said as he reluctantly parted from her and walked towards the terminal, Cordelia remained where she stood, feeling both sadness as well as joy, Methos stopped just before entering the terminal and looked back at her. He brought his two fingers up to his face and kissed them, then stretched his arm out to her as he smiled wryly.

Cordelia saw and touched her chest, as sentiment of touching her heart, she raised her hand and waved as he vanished into the swarm of people. She slowly began to walk away, she knew she would see him again, and she would wait for however long it would take, she loved him, no matter who he used to be, why he's running around the world, she loved him, no one had ever said it to her, and she was taken by the love he had for her.

As she walked out of the airport she hailed a cab, nearly causing an accident in the process. She climbed in the cab and told the driver how to get to Angels hotel.

As the cab departed from the airport, she looked out the window and saw a plane depart, she didn't know how, but it was Methos' flight, she smiled as she looked up at it and mouthed the words 'I love you.'

**The End**

  
  


Ok, here's how it is, me and Anime Freek have been talking a lot, helpng each other with our fics, I'm going to be writing up other 'Interludes' in between her stories, and ya never know, you might see something from the both of us in the future, so until then, please Review this fic? I love getting all of your input :)


	2. Default Chapter

****

Methos II

By: Marcus

Note: This is another interlude to Of Mutants and Immortals and They Watch Us While We Sleep, this takes place during the second story series by AnimeFreek, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, this is just a non-profit story, so please, don't sue me, I just got 10 bucks to my name and that's gonna go out pretty soon.

****

Methos stepped off the plane and into the terminal of Paris, this had to be one place where Duncan or the others would take awhile to find him. It was obviously the most unlikely place to be it was a known place where he and Duncan as well as Joe Dawson were usually to be found.

It was the most likely place to be for him, and the most unlikely place for them to look for him, but eventually they would look here and this is where he'd be, waiting.

He stepping into customs to check his things, it didn't take too long, but for a guy who was ageless it was always tedious to him.

A few minutes later he was handed his duffel bag as well as his identification with his money exchanged to the currency in France. He walked through the crowds of swarming people, crying children, people begging for money because they had none for themselves. All around him he saw humanity, a society that was, to his eyes, a lost cause.

All through this, all that was on his mind mainly was Cordelia, the very look of her, the way she looked before he walking into the terminal in Los Angeles an onto the plane. All he really wanted was to be near her, but he couldn't, yet, he still had business to tend to, and it hadn't arrived yet.

He hailed a cab as he walked out the doors of the airport, it took awhile to get one to notice him, and for some reason he could never get that trick down, getting a cab on request.

After he finally managed to get one, he got inside and told the driver to go to the house he kept here in Paris, he knew it would come in handy, he was also happy he didn't sell it. "So, tell me of Paris." He said to the driver, the driver looked at him through the rear view mirror "Oh, nothing much, except for this new club that opened a few months ago, owned by a woman, along with her son and his girlfriend."

Methos smiled, it was well worth a look.

After he settled into his house, he put on some old clothes, an old sweater and a pair of worn jeans, he remembered Cordelia once making a comment about how he made his sloppy appearance look somewhat cute and charming.

He left the house and thought of where the cab driver said where he could find the club, he hailed a cab again as he reached a busier street not far from his residence, "The Ravens Nest." He said to the driver, it was a rather interesting name for a club, he had to admit that at least.

The driver nodded "Ah, a good place to go for a night like this monsieur, plenty of ladies dancing and, well, lot's to meet." The driver said as he began to drive off into the chaotic traffic of Paris. Methos looked out the window as they rushed past other buildings and cars.

After half an hour of driving, the driver pulled up to a rather amazing looking place, it wasn't lit up like the fourth of July, and it was just set up to be a place of class and taste. He paid the driver and bid him farewell. He walked up to the building, looking all around, like a child in a new place for the first time.

As he walked though the door, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol hit his senses hard, he looked around to see many different people sitting at different tables, there was a DJ at the back wall playing excellent music, and the space in the room was amazing. He walked up to the bar and took a seat at the stool, the back wall behind the bar was glass, and he could see everything behind him.

"Give me a beer, the best kind you've got." Methos said as the bar keep came up to him and looked at him with a gesture of curiosity as to what he could get for him. The bar keep returned in a few short moments with a Guinness beer. Methos nodded to the bar keep and took a sip from the bottle.

The turned around in the swivel seat stool and looked around the place, it was a great place, the owner definitely had class and taste from what Methos saw. The music was playing at a rhythm that he knew would make Cordelia want to start dancing away the night, he smiled as he thought of how much he wanted her to be there with him.

Hell, she would be just happy being in Paris itself, let alone here at the 'Ravens Nest'. As he looked around, his smile faded away at the familiar feeling of another immortal within proximity to him. Instead of looking around, he turned back around in his seat and looked around through the glass wall at the back of the bar.

He searched the crowd for a few minutes until he spotted two familiar faces, one he would never have expected to see here in Paris, one man, the other a woman, he knew them from the X-men, Remy LeBeau (Gambit) and Marie (Rouge).

He watched closely as they seemed to be scanning through the crowds, looking for someone discreetly, Methos knew deep down that they were searching for him, but how? They weren't immortals. Who was it that he felt just awhile ago?

The answer struck him as he saw a third face he recognized, Amanda. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready to face her, the mother of the child he tried to kill, and she'd want his head the moment she saw him. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself as he tossed the money for his beer and made his way slowly to the door.

"Methos! Wait!" he heard from behind him, he saw Amanda, Remy and Rouge rushing towards him, his face lit up with stress and surprise. He turned around and bolted out the door, Remy and Amanda rushed after him, and Rouge ran out of the back door in time to see Methos running past the building and into a dark alley.

She rose into the air, flying low to avoid any eyes from the streets, she searched through the darkness for awhile, she knew that Methos had to be found, he had to be told what they knew of what transpired months ago.

Methos leaned closely against the wall, in the shadows. His chest moved quickly with each quick breath he took. He waited until it was dead quiet in the streets. As he poked his head out from the shadows, he saw that the area was void of people.

He stepped out cautiously out of the darkness, letting the shadows melt away from him like ice. He turned the corner and jumped with surprise and shock, he found that he wasn't alone after all. "Hey Methos." Rouge said as she stood there, hands on her hips, but her face spoke other than anger and rage. To his evident surprise, it was the look of concern and worry.

"Don't run, please?" she said as Methos was about to begin walking in the other direction, he stopped with his back to her "And why not? Amanda is sure to want my head, even though it was Shadow King who pulled the strings." He said as he looked back over his shoulder. He remained still, like an ancient statue of Rome.

Rouge moved closer to him "She doesn't blame you, not anymore, at first, she was angry, but after time passed by, she wished she could talk to you, I'm not saying she ain't upset a little, she is, but, you should come back with me, stop running."

She put her gloved hand on his shoulder; he jerked lightly for an instant of her touch. He took a deep breath and made his decision right there "Alright, I'll come back with you." He said as he turned completely around to face her.

Her hair was tied back in a tail; the white streak ran down the center with a few strands of hair coming down over her face. She wore a black blouse and blue jeans, they looked a little tight, her gloves matched her blouse, and she was a little taller than he by a few centimeters.

She smiled lightly as they began to walk back towards the 'Ravens Nest' side by side; Methos was still scared about confronting Amanda. He kept his head lowered the whole time they walked back, "How have you been?" Rouge asked him as they walked.

Methos smiled lightly, it was a sign that she had no animosity towards him, they turned a corner and saw the Ravens Nest, "I've been doing good, especially recently, ever since it all happened a few months ago, I wasn't doing so well, horrible nightmares. The feelings I've had were torture enough while I was awake." He said as they walked slowly towards the club.

"So, what made it all change then?" she asked as she saw none of what Methos described in the person she was walking next to, Methos looked over at her "I fell in love, and she showed me what I had to do."

Later on, Methos was sitting in the back of the club, in the storage room, or office, he wasn't sure which it was, and just that it was kept rather clean. Methos figured that Amanda wanted the FDA to stay off her back, at least he thought it was the FDA that dealt with these types of establishments.

He stood up from his seat and walked around the room, he hadn't heard the door open and Amanda walking in "Hello Methos." She said aloud and plainly, no anger yet no genuine pleasant emotion could be heard either. Methos turned with a jump "Amanda, uh, hello." He said, and unlike Amanda, there was plenty of emotion in his voice.

Amanda paced slowly nearer to him, her arms crossed, looking at him, like she was preparing to judge him for the events that transpired month's back.

To his surprise she stepped up to him closely, and embraced him in a hug "Good to see you again." She whispered into his ear. Methos was struck with surprise by her actions, he didn't know what to do, so he completed what she had started, he hugged her back "And you as well my friend."

Remy was crouched next to the door with his ear pressed against it; Rouge saw this and crept up to him quietly "What are they saying?" she asked him suddenly, Remy jumped and landed on the ground in surprise "Mon Dieu! You nearly gave Remy a heart attack! Don' do that!" he said as his heart raced and he breathed rapidly.

Rouge merely smiled at him as she enjoyed doing this type of thing to him every change she could get, he brought her attention back to the matter at hand "Well? What are they saying?" she asked impatiently, Remy looked at her, irritated, and put his ear back to the door "They're talking, I don' know what it's about, but it's definitely a good talk."

Rouge rose over Remy and put her ear to the door as well so she could try and do like Remy and eavesdrop on them.

"So, who is this love of your life?" Amanda asked with a smile as she handed Methos a beer and took a seat next to him. Methos smiled as he lowered his head and brought it back up. Being a little embarrassed at his now evident love life "Her name is Cordelia, Cordelia Chase, she used to live in SunnyDale California. But she lives in Los Angeles, I also met another old friend while down there, but that's a story for another time."

Amanda shook her head in a motion, she wanted details, lots of them. "So, go on and tell me about her!" she said as she nudged him on the arm with her elbow. Methos looked at her with a smile, it felt amazingly good to have her as his friend again, he felt a part of his guilt being lifted from his spirit.

"If you're good, maybe you can meet her sometime." He said in his ever always and annoying cryptic attitude. Amanda chuckled at his attitude "It's good to have you back, the real you." She said with a grin on her lips, Methos lowered his head, it brought the memories of the past events back. "I fought him you know, every step of the way, screaming, fighting his will as best I could. I just wish it had been enough." He said sadly.

Amanda moved in front of him and crouched down "We know it wasn't your fault Methos, I know you wouldn't hurt my daughter, willingly or purposely, I should have known it wasn't you." She said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, Methos looked up at her "There were times when he'd let me out you know, just to torture me."

Amanda looked at him, completely giving him her attention, "He would just watch me as I sat against a wall in front of a mirror, screaming and crying, begging him to stop this. And all the while, he was taking so much pleasure from my suffering." He said.

He breathed deeply and wiped a tear that fell from his eye, "Then I killed Cassandra, and he played the whole thing through my mind again and again, just to hurt me, to listen to me scream and thrash in my mind."

Amanda took his head gently and brought it up to face her "Methos, you didn't kill Cassandra, Shadow King did, and Catherine sent him back where he came from, and this time, nothing will free him, ever, it's not your fault she died." Amanda looked at him with some sadness in her eyes, as did Methos.

"Thank you." Methos said, Amanda smiled, but didn't know what the thanks' was for "Thanks for what?" she asked, Methos simply smiled, as always, he was being cryptic "For not trying to take my head, for your forgiveness." 

Amanda smiled happily, he was back, all was left was for Cathy to come and meet him, the real him "What about Catherine?" Amanda asked, Methos thought for a bit "She'll find me eventually, let her come at her own accord." He said "To be truthful, I'm not sure of how I should confront her, I know her and the others in New York are looking for me. But they'll find me eventually."

Amanda nodded "I won't tell her unless you want me to." She said, agreeing with his decision to be discreet, she got up and walked to the door and opened it, in fell Rouge and Remy in a heap "And I trust that either of you will tell her either." Amanda said with a smile on her face.

Remy looked up at her as Rouge tried to get a hold of something to get up off of him, "Why do things always go like dis for Remy." He mumbled as he got up as Rouge got off of him, Methos smiled as he got up and walked towards them, as Remy got up and looked at the immortal, he held out his hand and waited only a second before Methos shook it.

"Name's Remy LeBeau, Amanda's son." He said, Methos smiled as he slowly looked over to Amanda "Again, I feel a story coming along, for an immortal, you seem to have a lot of mouths to feed." He said with good intentions and humor in his voice.

Amanda lightly punched him in the shoulder playfully "Need a job?" she asked, Methos raised his eyebrows in surprised at the offer, he put his hands in his pockets and hummed to himself, "Not really, but I could sure use something to occupy my time." He said cheerfully.

Amanda made a gesture for an achievement "Yes! I need another barkeeper, Alex is quitting to go to Rome in a few days, I'll tell him after we close up." She said as she rushed past them. This left Methos standing around, dumbfounded, with Remy and Rouge.

They stood there for a moment before they heard a crash in the club, Rouge ran out there quickly to check what it was, Methos and Remy looked out the door to try and see what was up. "Uh oh, grace dropped another tray again, I say that girl got slippery hands." Remy said as he tilted his head as the waitress kneeled down to pick up the broken glass.

The next morning, Methos awoke in his bed, he looked around to see Remy on the couch still passed out, he and Methos had a lot to drink after the bar closed up. Come to think of it, so did Rouge and Amanda, but he remembered that they at least drank sensibly, unlike Remy.

He got out of bed and put on a pair of jogging pants, he walked to his kitchen and opened the fridge, it was pretty much empty, no food was in there, just some water and a bottle of ketchup.

"Mornin' Methos." Remy said as he slowly walked to him by the fridge "Ah, nothing to eat, lets go out and see how the others are doin'." Remy said as he tapped Methos on the shoulder, Methos swung the door closed and looked at Remy slowly make his way back to the couch, he was seriously hung over.

After Methos showered and changed into clothing that was similar to what he had been wearing the night before, he walked downstairs to find Remy trying to read one of his books, it was written in Greek however and Remy couldn't make heads or tails of what it said.

"It's a watchers journal, more than a thousand years old." Methos said as he took the book and carefully placed it back on the shelf in the living room, Remy shrugged as he picked up his trench coat and put it on, as did Methos with his black long coat "Shall we?" he asked as they left.

An hour later, they arrived at the house where Remy, Rouge and Amanda lived, the moment they entered the house they were struck by the sounds of an argument, they could tell that it was Rouge and Amanda arguing. Remy and Methos went upstairs to find out what it was all about.

"You burned all my clothes?!" Rouge yell aloud as Amanda simply looked at her with a calm look, but she had a look of false innocence as well. "Why on earth did you do such a thing!?" Rouge demanded, Amanda knew that Rouge couldn't kill her, at least not permanently, but she could knock her one that would send her halfway across the world.

"Darling, please, you look good, but you need to know how to dress like a lady, as well as look sharp for my boy." Amanda said in her domineering tone. "I don' know about that, Remy t'inks she looks fine just the way she is." Remy said as he leaned in the doorway, Methos was behind him, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Remy!" Rouge shrieked as she tossed the nearest pillow at him, but Remy ducked and the pillow flew past him and struck and unsuspecting Methos square in the head, sending him crashing down to the floor. "Hey, what in the blazes did I do?" he said as Remy helped him back on his feet.

"Don't worry darling, we'll go shopping and get you a new style." Amanda said with a smile, Remy still in the doorway with a grin on his face from ear to ear, he couldn't help but look at a naked Rouge, not even if he tried. "I don' know about that, Remy been asking for a long time for chere to be walking around like that." He said.

This time Methos saw what was coming and jumped for dear life to the ground as Amanda herself flew at Remy.

After a morning of shopping, as well as a few apologies, the group returned to the Ravens Nest, "So, how's the head feeling?" Rouge asked Remy, Remy grinned and rubbed the lump on his head "Just fine chere." He said, "Amanda?" Rouge asked as she turned her attention to Amanda "Just fine darling, Remy broke my fall." Amanda said with a smile.

"That's and understatement." Methos retorted as he smirked at them. He did get a few glares from both Amanda and her son, but it didn't last.

They walked to a table and took a seat, the Nest was rather empty at this time of day, the real business began at night, especially on the weekends, although there were a few people there, less than five actually.

"So, you better not burn these clothes in a few months." Rouge said to Amanda, pointing a finger at her, Amanda smiled at her, trying to look innocent, of course they all knew how fake that was. "Don't worry darling, you've got style now, why ruin it?" 

"So Remy can be happy at a good show?" Remy said with a grin on his face once again, but it quickly vanished as Rouge reached for a bottle that was on the next table. He raised his hands in surrender, he knew from his earlier experience that it wasn't too wise to say that kind of stuff to Rouge, unless she was in the mood.

"Excuse me, I was still drinking that!" an English accented voice came from the table where Rouge snatched the bottle, Amanda immediately froze at the sound of it "Fitz!" she said as she turned in her seat to see exactly who she had called out.

"Yes Amanda, what is it?" Fitz said as he moved to their table. He acted as if he had been around her the whole time she was in Paris, but in fact, she hadn't seen him in a couple of years, "What are you doing here?" she asked with a shocked yet happy look on her face.

Rouge, Remy and Methos saw Fitz, a middle aged man with curly hair and with a slight bit of gray in it, wide and intense eyes that seemed to be one of his defining features, he reached to Rouge and snatched back his beer "Well, I came for a drink. I was at the local book store signing copies of my new cook book 'Fit For A FitzKing'." He said before he drank from his beer.

"So you finally got you book finished? Good for you." Amanda said, happy that her friend has accomplished what he had set out to do a few years back. 

Well, seems that business is a little slow right now, sure you don't need a gourmet cook?" Ftiz asked with a smirk. Amanda became slightly irritated, Fitz always seemed to get under her skin, even if he wasn't trying to, he could do it. It was like a natural gift for him.

"When I was done, I asked what was the best place in the area to get myself a beer, they told me about this place. But I would never have guessed that you ran the place." Fitz said as he looked around the club. Amanda smiled as she lay back in her seat "Well, My son and his girlfriend, Marie, help out quite a bit." She said with a grin.

Fitz looked at her, his eyes widened larger than they usually were "Your son?" he asked in surprise, Rouge chuckled lightly as Remy smiled, Amanda nodded with a look of confidence on her face "Yes, adoptive son, but my son all the same." 

Fitz looked at Remy then Rouge, then back at Amanda "Lucky you." He said as he downed the rest of his beer in one quick shot. Obviously Amanda had gotten to him like he always did to her, and she loved it!

"Well, I must be off, but I'll be back tonight. I remember that you owe me a card game Amanda, I plan on winning back some of the money you swindled me out of the last time." Fitz said as he got up and tossed a bit of money on the table for his beer.

Amanda looked at him with her usual look of innocence "I won that money fair and square Fitz." She said, Fitz looked at her, somewhat annoyed "Sure Amanda, and I plan on winning it back in the same way."

He bid the others goodbye as he rushed out the door.

Later that night, the club was having an easy night, there were plenty of people there, good music, but the business was always slower on a weeknight.

Methos and Remy were working behind the bar, rather fun for them, Remy was at the end of the bar, playfully talking with Rouge, whispering into her ear. Methos smiled as he saw them, it made him think of Cordelia, come to think of it, almost everything was making him think of her.

At the moment, everybody was happy, and Methos was writing a letter to Cordelia herself, he wanted to let her know how things were going for him here in Paris, his meeting with Amanda and Catherines brother Remy, he wrote about the Ravens Nest. As well as how he was doing, and the events that followed after he arrived.

He looked to the crowd that was massed around the card game that had been going on for the last hour between Amanda and Fitz, people had actually been placing a few bets on who would win, it was an even match between the two players. The two of them had their game faces on straight, Fitz and a one sided grin on his face while Amanda had her eyes narrow and a sly grin across her lips.

"I call your five, and raise you ten." Fitz said as he tossed some of his chips to the pile at the center of the table, Amanda in turn saw his bet and tossed the same amount into the pile.

"Ready? Sure you got what you need to beat me?" Amanda said as he lay her cards out on the table. Fitz saw her deck and tossed his down in disappointment "Again? You can't be that good Amanda." He said in an angry tone, Amanda pulled all the chips towards herself.

Fitz was suspicious, so without warning he jumped up and grabbed Amanda by the wrist "Let's just see how much of it is skill." He said as he pulled up her sleeve. As he suspected, he found an assortment of aces and a few other cards against her arm.

"I knew it! You've been cheating me in every game we've ever played!" Fitz said in shock and anger, Amanda simply smiled with her eyebrows curled upwards and smiled hesitantly. Fitz looked at her seriously, Amanda looked around the room to see people whispering to each other and others just watching what was actually amusing to them "Well, Come on Fitz, I'm a former thief, I've got to keep in some practice don't I?" Amanda said in her defense.

Rouge and Remy noticed the following argument, Remy shook his head with a smile, he wasn't angry since he learned how to do the very same thing from her when he was young. Rouge just shaking her head as the argument ensued.

Remy walked over to Methos who was more into what he was writing than what was happening in the room, Remy pretty much just let the argument go on, he could see it was just a petty one (as they usually are between Amanda and Fitz.)

"What you writing Methos?" Remy asked, Methos looked up from what he was doing, he noticed Rouge going off to try and keep the crowd from going into a brawl, he looked back at Remy who was still awaiting an answer "Just a letter, to Cordelia in Los Angeles." He answered with a small smile.

Remy nodded "Remy t'inks you really have it bad for the woman." He said with a smile, Methos smiled as he went back to writing the letter "I do, she's...vibrant." he said, trying to sum up the proper words to describe her. Remy patted the immortal on the shoulder "C'est l'amour." He spoke

"It is indeed, Remy." Methos said as he finished the letter by signing his name at the bottom of the last page. "Why don' you send her a ticket to come here?" Remy suggested, Methos thought of that, he had considered doing that, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not "Do you think it would be ok by Amanda and Rouge?" he asked.

Remy smiled with a chuckle "Oui, mon ami, it's alright by them, I'm sure that my mother would be dying to meet her, I'm pretty sure she already is, and Rouge wouldn't mind someone who isn't related to her, y'know, even up the odds."

Methos smiled as he lowered his head in thought, he'd do it.

Methos stashed the letter under the bar for the time being, when they looked back to the argument, Amanda and Fitz had their swords unsheathed and were arguing over a sword fight now, "Mon dieu." Remy said as he leaped over the bar to help Rouge keep the crowd at bay "Don' worry folk, dis happens all the time." He said aloud with a goofy grin.

"Well, it's not my fault your getting fat for your age!" Fitz said insultingly as he dodge one of Amanda's swings with her sword, they weren't really trying to kill each other, it was just how the argument had escalated.

"Excuse me? Me getting fat?!" Amanda bellowed out as she grabbed a chair and tossed it at Fitz, he ducked just as it flew past him, Amanda came at him, not with anger, but frustration. "I'll have you know that I'm just as thin as I was the day I first died!" she said angrily.

"Don' worry folks, that's just a figure of speech." Remy said as people looked at each other when Amanda mentioned the first time she died. Fitz was backing off from Amanda, he was bumping into tables and chairs as he did "Just admit you were wrong, pay me back, and all is well." He said, wanting his money back.

Amanda leaped at him, furious, "No! Make me!" she said as she continued to swing and thrust her sword at him, Fitz in turn kicked the table she had jumped on and sent Amanda crashing to the ground. In turn Amanda side kicked his feet and sent him down to the ground also.

It was then when the fight ended. "Ok, folks, show's over, we're closed." Rouge said as the crowd silently disbanded from the club, the DJ also gathered his things and left as well.

After the place was cleaned up and Rouge and convinced Amanda to let Fitz keep the money from the game they played, reluctantly. Methos was back at the bar with an envelope in his hand and his letter in the other. He signed the return address as 'Adam Pearson', his alter ego.

With the letter he added an extra item, one he went out and picked up as the others were cleaning the club. He remembered what Remy had said earlier about Cordelia, he knew it would take awhile for the letter to get there, but he also added the number for the club and his home phone number in the letter as well.

Rouge and Amanda came up to him as Remy talked with Fitz over a beer. "I assume that's addressed to Los Angeles?" Rouge asked as she took a seat opposite to Amanda and Methos. 

Methos nodded with a smile, he kept his eyes on the envelope, it was somewhat thick, not thin like usual letters, he obviously wrote down what was going on in his head, and for a man whose the oldest living being on the planet, that's a lot.

"Yes, Remy suggested that I ask her to come over here. I know, I haven't been away from her for that long, but, I miss her." He said, to anyone else it probably would have sounded sappy, but to Amanda and Rouge, it was a charming thing to hear. "Oh man, why can't I find a relationship like that." Amanda said in a moment of seer longing.

Methos looked at her and shook his head "Well, if you and Duncan would stay committed to a relationship, you would!" he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Rouge couldn't help but nod in agreement with him "He's got a point Amanda."

Amanda looked at both her and Methos with wide eyes "Hey! It's just not the right time for the two of us, and my personal life is none of either of your business." She said with a rather pleasant yet exasperated tone of voice. Methos and Rouge simply smiled. Rouge went back to the table with Fitz and Remy for a beer as Amanda stayed with Methos for awhile longer.

"So, you think she'll accept the invitation?" she asked, Methos flipped the envelope through his fingers as he kept his gaze upon it "I hope so, I know she's mainly needed there, but I hope that she'll decide to come here, even if it's only for a little while.

He looked at Amanda who was resting her head on the palm of her hand, looking mellow and calm, just looking at him and listening to him, giving her undivided attention "Methos," she said calmly, he looked up at her "Yeah?" he asked. Amanda kept still like a statue almost "Go mail the letter."

A Week or Two Later

Gunn walked into the hotel with a pile of mail in his hand "Mail call." He called out as he placed all the envelopes on the desk that was once the main desk to the former hotel. Wesley's head popped up from behind, Gunn jumped back with a start "Oh man, you got to stop doing that." He said, annoyed.

Wesley reached for the mail, he was still confined to a wheel chair, but he was now able to get up a little, just not all at once. He flipped through the mail, mainly bills and such. Until he came to one that he had no idea who it was from "Uh, who's Adam Pearson?" he called out. Cordelia who was in the back looking for a specific book so she could continue to organize the whole pile of them came running out furiously and snatched the letter from his hand.

"It's another name Methos uses." She said as she quickly, yet carefully, opened the envelope. She smiled with unbelievable cheer as she began to read the longish letter.

She walked over to one of the chairs nearby and continued to read the letter, she had been waiting for something from Methos ever since he left, she missed him dearly, but didn't tell the others that.

"Anything you'd be willing to share with us?" Wesley asked as he and Gunn kept an eye on her. She gave them a glance over to them with a lope sided grin that would knock Methos out in mere seconds. "Well, he says that on his first day in Paris, he ran into Catherines mother, you remember hearing about Catherine right?" she asked, Gunn and Wesley both nodded.

Cordelia flipped to the next page "Oh, as well as her brother Remy and his girlfriend Marie, after a few talks they're on good ground with each other. He's working for Amanda, Catherines mother, at her club called the Ravens Nest, it's one of the best and only the best places in their part of Paris." She said with a smile.

As she kept reading she giggled and chuckled a few times, and other times the two saw a serious expression, like heart felt emotion coursing through her.

After a couple of minutes, Cordelia was reading the final page, she lit up like a bright light bulb in the darkness of night, she gave out a playful scream, like a giggle almost. "A number, two actually and…" she stopped as she looked in the envelope and pulled out something she really wasn't expecting, a plane ticket.

Wesley and Gunn saw it, and they didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, they wanted to go with what Cordelia thought of it. "A plane ticket." She finished. She read the last bit of writing on the final page.

"He says, he would love it if I came down, even if it's only for a little bit, it's really my decision." She said as she looked at the ticket.

"Go." A voice came from the shadows near the corner, they all looked to see Angel standing there looking at them "It's no secret anymore between all of us that you and Methos are closer than friends." He said in a tone that spoke levels to them. Wesley and Gunn nodded at her "We kind of got the idea awhile ago." Gunn said admitting the fact.

"But, what about you guys?" she asked. No one had forgotten that she was their link to the Powers That Be. Angel shook his head, "There are other sources, don't worry, we'll be just fine." He said. Cordelia could make out sadness in his voice, she could tell that he was sad in allowing her to leave them for this unknown amount of time.

"Just watch your back." He said as he left the room and went back into his lair.

48 hours later

Methos was in the bar with Remy sharing a drink, Amanda and Rouge were out shopping again. This time Amanda got to Rouges shoes, and Methos and Remy had the bruises to prove it. "Why do we end up getting the worst of the situation? Especially when we had nothing to do with it." Methos asked.

Remy removed the icepack from his eye and exposed the bruised skin around the area "Remy don' know either." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

Just then Amanda and Rouge walked in, they were on good terms, laughing and smiling, Methos and Remy looked at them and went back to their beer with grumbles coming from their lips.

After a few minutes they had finished their beer and Methos went to put the glasses in the back room.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from the entrance, Remy, Amanda and Rouge turned to see a woman standing there, her hair was down to her neck, she had a sharp fashion sense that Amanda could agree with. "Can we help you?" Amanda asked her.

The woman smiled as she walked past the door and to the table where she and Rouge sat, "Uh, yes, I'm looking for…Methos." She said. Amanda looked at her peculiarly, she knew this wasn't another immortal, she would have sensed it immediately.

"He's in the back, can I help you…" she said, but Amanda was cut off by Methos' voice cut her off "Cordelia?" he said as he stood frozen in front of the door to the back room.

Cordelia turned away from Amanda and saw him standing there, a great smile stretched across her face "Methos." She whispered as she rushed towards him, Methos walked towards her as well.

The two collided with an embrace, each holding each other tightly, "I missed you." Cordelia whispered into his ear. Methos smiled "As I missed you my love." He whispered back, they pulled back slightly in their embrace, they faced each other.

To them, the moment was infinity, nothing else existed around them, just them. They moved closer, and before anyone knew what happened, the two were intertwined in a kiss, the embrace had become a passionate one.

Amanda leaned forward on the table, her head resting on her hand, a smile was on her face, again, as before, she was calm and relaxed. She was caught up in the moment shared with every other soul that watched in the room. Rouge was in Remy's arms, watching the two lovers reunite, even though they were only apart for a short time.

The kiss ended between the two, Cordelia looked at Methos, her palm gently cupped his cheek as they looked deeply into each others eyes, she leaned close enough that her nose was gently touching his "I'm not going anywhere either." She said softly.

Methos smiled as he traced the outline of her face, each smooth and gentle curve. He moved in to close the already small space between them that seemed so vast, and he kissed her again.

"C'est L'amour." Remy whispered as the two held each other tightly in their embrace, they were together, and not even the end of the world could, at that very moment, tear them apart.

End


End file.
